


Two Wrongs Make A Right?

by fabulouslyanxious (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Connor isn't dead so that's great, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Support Group AU, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fabulouslyanxious
Summary: In which Connor and Evan are forced to join a school support group.





	Two Wrongs Make A Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for DEH, so feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

It was early Sunday morning, and Evan Hansen already wanted to die. What a great way to start the day!

His arm hurt like hell because he was clumsy, and had tripped, before falling into his dresser and hitting his arm. Again.

And for once, his mom was home, which was great, except it wasn't, because she was questioning why he didn't eat last night, and he just didn't have the energy or strength to deal with this right now.

"Evan, honey. You can't keep skipping meals!" Heidi pleaded. In her hand was a twenty dollar bill, the same twenty dollar bill he was supposed to use to order food.

"Sorry," Evan mumbled, swirling his spoon around his bowl of cereal. Heidi threw her hands up in exhaustion.

"Evan, you need to eat! I don't need you starving to death."

'Not like you would be here if I did,' Evan thought to himself, but decided to not say that out loud.

Heidi looked at Evan, who's eyes were fixated on the milk.

"Evan, you know I just want the best for you."

 

"I know."

"The school counselor called me Friday. Said something about a a school support group." Evan looked up a her, before eating a spoon of cereal. His eyes flicked back down to the table as he swallowed it down. Heidi reached a hand out to comfort him, yet she retracted it when he shook his head.

"Yeah. Alana handed out flyers for it." Evan didn't look up as he spoke, and Heidi couldn't see his face.

"Is Alana a friend of yours?" Heidi asked, voice somewhat hopeful. Evan knew she knew the answer, but she tried to hide it. She knew he wouldn't have a friend, and no, Jared didn't count.

"Classmate."

"Ah, I see." Heidi scooted her chair a little bit closer to the table. "Maybe you should sign up, Evan. You know, build your confidence!"

Oh, words failed to describe how much Evan wanted to decline. Just say no, and it'll all be alright. No need to make a big deal out of this.

But when Evan met his mother's eyes, he just couldn't say no. She looked tired, like always. Evan knew she tried, she really did. It just wasn't ever enough.

"Ok. I will." Evan regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but looking at his mother's smile just made him feel somewhat better.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was scared to no end, of course he just had to go and say yes!

'Dammit, Evan,' He scolded himself.

"I'm proud of you already. Hey, maybe you can get some of the other kids in the group to sign your cast!" Yes, because that would be a great conversation. "Hey, I tried to kill myself and fucked up. Now I'm stuck with you guys. Sign my cast?"

"Oh, that reminds me! I've got to go swing by the store. Need anything? Good on meds?" Heidi stood up, grabbing her purse off the counter while she waited for a reply.

"No, and I'm good on meds." Lies. He hasn't been taking his meds in who knows how long, so he had no clue how many were left.

"Got it. Love you." Heidi ruffled Evan's hair a little, before heading out the front door.

"Love you too."

Well, this had gone a lot worse than planned.

\---------------------------------------

It was early Sunday morning and Connor Murphy already wanted to die.

"Connor, I'm telling you, this could be a great experience for you! You could make good friends." Cynthia told Connor, who was sitting opposite her.

Zoe laughed, before taking a sip of water. "Like he could actually make friends."

Connor's head shot up as he gripped the table. "The fuck did you just say?!" He yelled, almost knocking over his water.

"Connor! Calm down!" Larry yelled back. Connor grumbled, before scooting his chair back as he was preparing to leave.

"Zoe, don't talk to your brother that way. And Connor, you aren't leaving until we settle this."  
Cynthia pointed at him, before motioning for him to return to the table. He didn't move his chair back.

"I don't want to go to some stupid therapy thing. Besides, how the hell did you even find out about it?" Connor barked, voice heavy with anger.

He was so done with all this shit, his family, their "care and support".They had never done anything for him, except point out how he was a huge piece of shit 24/7.

"Zoe showed us the flyer. And Connor, this would be great for you. You could be a normal teenager." There it was. The magic words.

Normal.

"Normal".

"So that's what it is! I'm batshit insane, but that's not the problem! ALL YOU WANT IS FOR ME TO BE NORMAL SO YOU DON'T LOOK BAD!" Connor roared. He shot out of his seat, knocking it over in the process. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR NORMAL FAMILY SHIT!"

Connor stormed off to his room, slamming the door.

"Not again," Cynthia grumbled. Zoe just poked at her pancake with her fork, moving it around a little. Larry just picked up his newspaper, before continuing to read.

Welcome to the "normal" Murphy household, where everything is a living hell.

\-----------------------------------------

It's Monday morning and Evan didn't want to get out of bed because that meant going to school, which meant having to go to the support group, which meant having to converse with people and act like he isn't ready to die to get out of there.

'Good morning, time to start the day!' He thought to himself, although it just sounds like one of those cheesy commercials for some breakfast food you'd only find in the fridge of the stereotypical gym rat or suburban family. Gross.

Evan slid out of bed, careful to not hit his arm on anything, or to have a repeat of yesterday.

By 7:00, Evan was ready for school. Actually he wasn't, but he looked like he was, and that was all that mattered because if they don't see his panicking, they won't ask questions, which means less panicking, which means less asking questions, and the cycle goes on.

School isn't too far from his house, and no way in hell is he getting on the bus, so he decides to walk to school. It's cold outside, and Evan wished he had a hoodie or a jacket, but he didn't want to go back because then he would be late to school and he would have to go to the front office, talk to them and tell them why he was late ("Sorry, had to grab my jacket") although he would fuck it up ("That kid is so..weird"), and be ashamed of himself (He always was). Then he would have to head to his locker (Try to not make too much noise when opening it to not attract attention to yourself), and do the walk of shame to his class ("He's late.") and the teacher would ask for his pass, and he would have to go to the front of the class (Why are my palms so sweaty?), before going to his seat (*with everyone staring).

So, no. He's not getting the hoodie/jacket/ whatever.

By the time he gets to school, he's amazed that his arms haven't fallen off yet. It was cold, colder than usual, which meant it was almost winter, and it snowed a lot in winter, which was good because then Evan didn't have to go outside, but it was bad because then he couldn't walk to school.

Great.

\-----------------------------------------

It's Monday morning and Connor doesn't want to get out of bed, much less go to school. Nothing different, just your average depressed teen wondering whether it's worth it to head to school.

His phone is blaring obnoxiously loud music (His alarm is always set to full volume so his parents won't get on his case), Welcome to the Black Parade, to be specific. Connor usually prefers indie bands, such as the ones you would hear in an obscure coffee shop with a French name. (Not that he ever went to those places anyways)

Zoe is pounding on his door, and then she opens it, saying something how she was about to leave him if he "didn't hurry his ass up". He retorts with some smartass comment about how that sounds great, and she rolls her eyes before closing his door and leaving him alone.

The music is giving him a headache, so he turns it off. The headache remains.

In the end, Connor goes in what Zoe calls "Hot Topic Emo Attire", and he's already done for the day.

Zoe plays some dude Alana introduced her to, and it's in some foreign language he can't understand.

"It's German."

"Great."

"Wow, you sound more dead inside than usual."

"Shut up."

\-----------------------------------------

It's not long until Jared has tracked down Evan, and within no time, he's found out about the after-school support group.

"The school support group? You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope. I'm going, but I really don't want to, but my mom wants me to, so I had to say yes."

"That makes zero sense."

"Sorry."

Jared and Evan's lockers aren't too far away from each other, so they don't take too long to grab their things. Evan never takes long to grab his things because he's a top locker and if he takes too long, he'll seem rude to the person with the bottom locker, and they'll go tell their friends, who'll tell their friends, and soon the whole school will know Evan as the douchebag who takes too long at the lockers, and that's not how he wants to be remembered.

Not like he'll be remembered, but if he does, he doesn't want to be "that" guy because "that" guy always ends up failing in life, or so he's heard, and he doesn't want to fail in life. Not like he isn't, he's definitely failing at life, but he wants to become less of a failure, one who can at least order pizza without crying over having to make change and small talk.

Evan snaps out of his thoughts, only to find Jared in front of him.

"Evan, you're spacing out again. Dreaming of Zoe?" Jared asks, and Evan can tell he's joking, but then again it sounds like a legitimate question, and Evan can't tell anymore.

"N-no! I wasn't thinking of Zoe, why would I think of Zoe? I mean, it's not that she's not worth thinking about, she's totally worth thinking about, but yeah." Evan feels his palms getting sweaty, but he's holding his supplies in his arms and he can't wipe them on his pants.

"Sure thing, buddy. Hey, here comes the local school shooter!" Jared points to some kid with long brown hair and a black hoodie. Evan knows that this kid is in his English class, or is he? Evan usually tries to not focus on other students, too stressing. (As if he wasn't stressed enough).

The kid ignores Jared, but Jared isn't done (Why isn't he done?) and he tosses out another insult and Evan just wants to shrink away into the lockers, act like he isn't there. The hallways are almost clear, but Jared says something, and the kid just gets mad, and Jared laughs, and it's all blurred up because Evan is pretty fucking scared right now. Evan doesn't know how, but he's on the ground and Jared is gone. Angry kid has stormed off, and holy shit, Evan's arm hurts. Would that be an excuse to go into the nurse's office?

No, because that means he has to say why he's there, and he'll have to rat on Angry Kid, who could possibly get even angrier, and kill Evan.

So, deciding against going to the nurse's office, he headed to class.

\-----------------------------------------

Cut to the end of the day, and you'd find Connor Murphy arguing once again with his sister, Zoe Murphy. It's nothing unusual, at least, not for them.

"I am not going to the stupid support group!" Connor yelled, voice full of rage.

Zoe didn't look at him as she grabbed her things out of her locker. "Well, Mom and Dad told me to not pick you up. They told me to tell you that you are going to that meeting. I don't get why you can't just listen!" She yelled back as she slammed her locker shut, annoyed with her brother's persistence on the matter.

"Why should I listen to them? Huh? When have they ever helped me?!"

"Shut up, Connor!"

"Well, fuck you too, Zoe!"

Zoe didn't respond, she just stormed off, leaving him there. Angrily, he punched the lockers beside him. He could ask a friend to pick him up, except he didn't have one of those. And getting high in the bathroom wasn't an option, because he didn't have any drugs with him, and his parents took away his lighter.

So he was stuck going to this stupid meeting. 

"God, somebody just kill me now," he mumbled to himself as he headed to the meeting.

\-----------------------------------------

Currently, Evan should be at the meeting, which was starting soon. Was he? 

No.

Evan was currently crying in the bathroom, mind on the verge of a breakdown. 

'God, you're such a loser,' The voice in his head sneered at him.

'Can't even go to a fucking meeting.'

'Grow up. It's just a meeting, you weirdo.'

Splashing water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. He could barely tell it was himself looking back. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were bright. 

He splashed more water on his face before grabbing a paper towel and drying himself off. He could just blame it on something in his eye, I mean, plenty of people have had eyelashes fall in their eyes.

Taking a deep breath in, he headed to the meeting, only to regret ever leaving the bathroom. There is at least ten people here, twelve to be exact, and just looking at them is making it hard to breath.

But before he can turn and leave, he's spotted by somebody. 

"Hey, it's Evan right? I'm Alana. We're in the same math class." She says.

"Oh, uh, hey," He says, mind racing.

"You can take a seat by Connor. He's the one with the long brown hair." She points to the mentioned boy, and Evan just wants to die even more, because it's angry kid and fuck, it's a pretty awkward situation.

"H-hi," he stuttered, sitting down. Angr-Connor, his name was Connor, didn't look at him. He only chipped away some more of the black nail polish from his nails.

"Hey." Connor said, voice sounding just plain uninterested.

"I'm sorry for what my friend said earlier."

...

"It's fine."

The two didn't say anything until the beginning of the meeting.

"Hello everyone!" Alana said. A few people said hi back, although most of them didn't say anything. 

"So, we're going to start off by saying your name, why you're here, and one fun fact about you. And we'll start with you, in the red hoodie."

Evan tapped his foot lightly as they went around. There were four people in front of him, which meant four people until he had to speak.

Cameron, stressed out, likes baseball.

Jace, getting over eating disorder, hates pineapple pizza.

He didn't pay attention to the other two, he was too busy trying to control his breathing.

His turn came too fast, and he felt utterly unprepared. 

"Hi, my name is Evan. I'm here because, uh, I have social anxiety and uh, yeah. I like trees, so that's that." He quickly sat down, fists clenching his t-shirt.

Connor stood up, hands tucked into his hoodie pocket.

"I'm Connor Murphy, my parents forced me to come, and I don't want to be here."

Nobody said anything as he sat down.


End file.
